Misterio
by mesun
Summary: Edward conoce a Bella Swan, la chica nueva del Instituto, y de pronto descubre que su don no funciona con ella. Pequeña reflexión de nuestro sexyvampire.


**Dislaimer:** los personajes y todo lo que reconozcas haber leído en otro lugar no son más que las magníficas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es mío xD

**

* * *

**

MISTERIO

**·**

-Capítulo Único-

Frustración.

Si, eso era lo que sentía en este instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo mi _don_?

Claro que no. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de rodos los que me rodeaban… Mike Newton sufría un debate interno sobre los gustos musicales de la chica nueva, Jessica Stanley volvía a tener molestas fantasías en las que veía involucrado, Angela Weber repasaba mentalmente la última clase a la que había asistido y la chica nueva… nada. Silencio. Y más silencio.

Clavé los ojos una vez más en su figura. Era bonita, no podía negarlo, pero ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Podría haber estado tan silenciosa?

_¿Qué sucede?_, pensó Emmett. _Tienes una cara… estás pálido, como un fantasma_.

Reí entre dientes, no estaba de humor como para una carcajada. ¿Tanto se notaba mi fiasco?

Era increíble, no podía estar pasando esto. Mágicamente tenía el poder de saber que pensaba todo ser humano, pero ¿Por qué ella era diferente? No era más que otra débil y frágil humana.

Pero estaba totalmente muda.

-¿Puede una persona no pensar? –Pregunté en voz baja, solo para que mis hermanos pudieran escucharme.

_¿Qué?, creo que mucho instituto puede hacerte daño.._. _Me vendría bien un año sabático, o unas largas vacaciones... Podríamos tomarnos un descanso…_ Emmett contestó mentalmente a mi pregunta.

-No estoy bromeando hermano. –Contesté de mal talante. Para Emmett todo era chiste y bromas. ¿Por qué no podía ser más maduro?

_Perdón, Ed, no te lo tomes tan a mal, ¿si?... ¿Qué sucede?_

Tal vez fui demasiado duro. No debo descargarme con él, no tiene la culpa de nada. El problema es ella, puede que sea anormal. ¿Qué falla puede tener para que no pueda entrar en su cabeza?

Definitivamente esto esta afectándome. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida, y la impotencia se apoderó de mí.

Volví a mirarla. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban a través de la espesa cortina de cabello que había colocado en medio de nosotros con la intención de… ¿esconderse? Al percatarse de que mis ojos, en ese momento negros, estaban sobre ella se dio la vuelta.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño. Estuve a punto de golpear la mesa, que hubiese caído en un montón de astillas, pero Emmett pateó mi silla.

_¿Edward? _

Esta vez fue Alice la que llamó mi atención. Sus ojos eran comprensivos, y en su boca bailaba una sonrisa.

La miré confuso, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

_No quieres hacerle daño… pero algo te pone mal… ¿Qué sucede?_

¿No quiero hacerle daño? ¿Por qué me decía eso? No, no quería hacerle daño… pero la curiosidad de saber que estaba pensando estaba rebasando los límites de lo común. ¡Que ironía! Lo común… como si fuéramos algo común.

-La chica Swan… -Contesté en un zumbido.

_¿Qué pasa con ella?... seremos grandes amigas… ¿Lo ves Edward?_, pensó Alice y pude ver su visión…

Mi hermana abrazada a la muchacha de ojos color chocolate que reía sin parar… se veían tan felices.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se acercaría a nosotros? ¿Tendría el valor?

Meneé la cabeza.

-No puedo saber que es lo que esta pensando… nada… esta muda. –Dije compungido.

_¿Qué?_, pensaron Alice, Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie estaba distraída pensando los cosméticos de belleza que podría comprarse para mejorar su piel, si fuera humana. No parecía importarle nuestra pequeña conversación.

Asentí con la cabeza para darles a entender que había escuchado bien.

_¿Es eso posible?_, preguntó Emmett.

_Definitivamente no_. Apuntó Jasper. _Pero no puedes oír sus pensamientos… me pregunto por qué será… _

Yo también me pregunté lo mismo. Fue un misterio. Ni Carlise ni ningún otro vampiro pudieron darme las respuestas que necesitaba. Solo el tiempo me dio una respuesta.

* * *

_Ay, ya se, es horrible, pero lo tenía escrito y a mi me gustó. No se si puedo ser Edward, ustedes lo diran, pero que daa! :) AJAJJA, me super diverti haciendolo :) _

_Al que copia le pegoo!_

**mesun'**


End file.
